Trick and Treat
by waterrain
Summary: America believes he has the perfect idea to scare and trick England at the same time.
1. Prolog

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Trick and Treat**

**America believes he has the perfect idea to scare and trick England at the same time. **

**By Waterrain**

**Prolog**

Blue eyes were narrowed, cheeks were puffed out in a pout, and arms were crossed in annoyance. America was not happy and he was sulking for England has once again scared him on Halloween, but instead of at night it was during the morning time.

"Lousy jerk. Not cool to scare someone when they first wake up." America muttered to himself and his lower lip was stuck out. "I'll show him this time around."

He uncrossed his arms and then sat onto his bed trying to think of the perfect idea to give England a good fright. After an hour his lips curled up into a smile and America snickered to himself.

"It would both scare and trick, England." America commented happily and he smiled brightly.

'Time to pick out a little costume and then handcuff one of my wrists to England's bed. I'll be under the covers. I can't forget the ketchup.' America mentally thought and then tilted his head. 'Should I make a list? Nah, I won't forget and stuff.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 1

**do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

America hummed cheerfully as he put a short black mini skirt into the cart and then walked towards the shirt area while grinning. He looked around for five minutes, but then finally found the perfect top. A black short sleeve shirt which would show his mid-drift and America smiled brightly.

"England will be just so shocked and scared." America said to himself as he placed the shirt into the cart and headed towards the Bra's. His blue eyes blinked for a moment trying to think about which type of Bra and then he shrugged his shoulders.

'A sports Bra would best for me.' America mentally thought and he cheerfully picked out a dark blue sports bra. His eyes traveled to the underwear section and then he begun to walk there. 'Hmmm, Now what kind of underwear? Silk or normal?'

He rolled his blue eyes and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance for there was so many choices, but not enough time to decide and America sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'll get dark blue panties to match the sports bra." America muttered calmly while reaching out his hand grabbing the dark blue panties made out of silk. He put it into the cart and started to rethink the ketchup.

'Maybe red frosting would work out better? Have to get a pair of fluffy handcuffs and more than likely some rope. Plus some makeup. I'll be like the undead and it will scare England witless.' America thought to himself and he grinned widely. 'Yep. Also I would be tricking that lousy England too by making him think I'm dead and I came back as the undead. It is brilliant and there is no way it will end in failure.'

America quickly found the red frosting, a make-up kit, a rope, and a pair of black fluffy handcuffs, but then last minute decided to add a bottle of red whip cream along with a black choker. He put his hand on his chin and tried to think if there was anything else needed to make this perfect.

"Nah, This should be all I need to scare England. Heh and to think I thought of this idea all by myself." America commented happily and then he went to pay for his stuff.

Meanwhile England was at a bar and he was smirking to himself for once again success in scaring America on Halloween.

"I'll have another whiskey." England said smoothly and plans to celebrate by having some alcohol. He was not planning on becoming drunk for there was plenty of time to scare America again and after having another glass. England paid for his two glasses of whiskey and begun to think of where America might be right now.

'I doubt he will be at home right now. Maybe he went to bloody McDonald's to eat?' England mentally thought and he sighed to himself. 'America is rather easy to scare, but it is fun and I do enjoy Halloween.'

"Now then all I have to do is find him." He said calmly to himself and England begun his search for America. "He might have decided to go to my home and try to scare me. I doubt America will be able to frighten me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

America walked up to England's door and then tried to open it, but the door was locked and he rolled his eyes while placing the key inside to unlock it. America opened it and walked inside of England's home. He made sure to lock the door while smiling brightly to himself and knew England was not home right now.

'Upstairs and then make a right that is where England's bedroom is located.' He thought to himself and made his way upstairs with his bags. America went inside of the bedroom and then cheerfully stripped off his current outfit. He had made an extra stop to pick up some short and frilly white socks that reached his ankles. The lights were off and America was too lazy to turn on the lights.

His hands pulled up his dark blue silky panties and after a moment America pulled up the dark blue sports Bra while humming to himself. He put on his black short sleeve shirt on and then grinned for his mid-drift was showing.

'I can add some red whip cream and a bit of red frosting to make it look like blood.' America mentally thought and begun to pull up the short black mini skirt that barely reached his mid thigh. He sat on the bed while putting on the short and frilly white socks. Afterwards he stood up and pulled back the blanket while snickering to himself.

"Perfect." America muttered to himself as he grabbed the bag and pulled out the rope. He begun to tie his own legs to England's bed and they were on opposite sides of the bed. Then America pulled out the red frosting and started frosting parts of his knee and thighs along with using a little red whip cream. He sprayed some of the red whip cream onto his tummy and then pulled out the black choker putting it onto his neck. America grinned and he could just picture England's horror.

"Now time to finish my look of being the living dead. Heh, England is going to be frightened since I'll look like the living dead. Hmm, maybe tell him I want to eat his brain or something. I'll just wing it." America commented calmly while pulling out the make-up kit and he put on some pale blue lipstick onto his lips. Onto his closed eyelids he put on some black eye shadow and then opened his blue eyes. America laid down completely onto the bed and he couldn't reach the blanket to pull it back.

He pouted for a moment, but then released a sigh and decided to handcuff his hands together with the black fluffy handcuffs.

'I wonder when England will show up?' America wondered to himself and then he yawned. 'Might as well take a small nap and wait for him.'

England was on his way home for it was getting rather dark outside and he used his close to unlock the door. He smoothly walked to the closest downstairs and decided to wear the pirate outfit which he had worn so very long ago. England went to the kitchen to have some whiskey and felt pure victory of scaring America. After an hour he managed to walk up the stairs and then entered his bedroom not bothering to turn on the light, but instead turned on the nightstand and his brilliant green eyes widened.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

England's eyes widened in shock and he noticed America's glasses were by the night stand.

'America, You bloody idiot. You surprised me, but sure as bleeding hell didn't scare me by being on my bed.' England mentally thought as his eyes thoroughly looked at America's outfit and he sighed softly while shaking his head. 'Honestly trying to pretend to be the undead and I do not believe he used ketchup this time around."

His right hand was on America's left thigh and he carefully brought his hand up to his nose to smell.

'Red frosting and red whipped cream.' England thought to himself and then decided to lick it off his right hand. 'Waste not want not.'

He shook his head and quietly walked out. England went downstairs into the kitchen and gathered up some Halloween Cookies onto a plate. He smoothly walked back upstairs and could still hear America's soft snores.

"Bloody idiot." England muttered to himself while dipping a Halloween Cookie onto America's tummy and then smirked when he heard America giggling in his sleep. "Honestly, I worry about you sometimes with very good reasons."

'If America had decided to do this to France….The whole tying himself to the bed and wearing such an outfit.' England mentally thought and he gritted his teeth at the thought of France touching America. He placed the plate of Halloween Cookies down and his hand went to America's ankles and pulling off the frilly white socks.

'Honestly, I'm not frightened.' England thought while shaking his head and he flipped up the black mini skirt. Not feeling shocked at the fact America was wearing dark blue panties. 'I wonder if America decided to wear a bra this time around.'

England swiftly pulled up the black short sleeve shirt and he saw the dark blue sports bra.

"Figures you would want to wear a comfortable one." England muttered to himself and then sighed deeply. He picked up another cookie and dipped it onto America's thigh. "Honestly wasting frosting and whipped cream in such a manner."

'America is rather silly for leaving himself so opened. I can pull a trick on him and more than likely scare him again. This is quite a treat.' England thought and then ate the cookie covered with red frosting. 'In more ways than one. I forgot to bring myself a cup of milk.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

England causally pulled out a pair of scissors to cut off America's dark blue panties and then he tossed the silky panties onto the floor. He flipped the black mini skirt down and England rolled his brilliant green eyes for America is still fast asleep.

"Honestly, One would think that would wake you up." England muttered to himself and then he calmly pulled up America's shirt. Cutting off the dark blue sports bra and didn't even bother pulling it down. England sighed quietly and then he had his right knee between America's parted legs.

"Not even stirring one bit." England said quietly and he shook his head. "He sleeps like the fucking undead."

He was about to pinch America's slightly pink cheeks and felt positive that would wake him up.

'I want my bed back.' England mentally thought and he slowly rubbed his right knee against America's lower regions.

"Ngh." America muttered in his sleep and England's cheeks were burning.

'Bloody idiot.' England thought to himself and he decided to pinch America's nose. 'This should wake him up.'

Blue eyes slowly opened up and England sighed in relief, but then America opened his mouth.

"Ah, It's a monster! A hideous monster! Somebody save me from this monster!" America screamed out loudly and his mouth was covered firmly by England's right hand.

'Honestly almost sounded like molester.' England mentally thought and his cheeks were flushed. 'Bloody hell I feel like one. Lousy idiot didn't even wake up and now he is up. America almost gave me a heart attack.'

"Fucking hell, America. I'm not a monster. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" England snapped and he sighed deeply. "Honestly you nearly murdered my ear drums."

"Oh. Huh? What are you doing in a pirate outfit? Did you buy it or did you swipe it from somebody." America asked and he grinned at England's irritated expression.

"Why must you be such an idiot?" England asked in annoyed voice and his right knee was still between America's legs, but neither one of them took any notice.

"To make you wonder. Jeez, I was going to scare you so badly." America complained and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"Sure whatever you say, America. It does not change the fact you fell asleep." England commented dryly and he rolled his eyes.

"Your bed plotted against me, England. You want to know how? By being so soft and I thought your bed would be hard as rocks." America stated calmly and he sulked for a moment, but then his blue eyes widened and England noticed America's cheeks were flushed.

"What is wrong?" England asked causally and he completely forgot about his right knee being between America's legs.

"Umm, England." America started to say and his cheeks were red. "You do realize your making it hard."

"Making what hard?" England asked in confusion and he noticed America's flushed expression.

'Why is America embarrassed?' England wondered, but then shook his head. America puffed out his cheeks and thought for a moment about how to turn the tables.

'He must be trying to scare or trick me again.' America mentally thought to himself and he bite down on his lip. 'I'm not going to fall for it.'

"Forget it and you call me an idiot." America muttered and shook his head. England rolled his green eyes and grabbed America's handcuffed wrists.

"Do you know where the key is located?" England asked calmly and he watched as America shook his head.

"These handcuffs come with a key?" America asked despite what England's knee was doing to him and he forced away a blush.

'He is just England.' America thought to himself and he puffed out his cheeks. 'Plus he is always lecturing me on and on. Never letting up for a minute.'

"Of course they come with keys." England commented and he rolled his eyes at America.

"I'll just bust out of these handcuffs. Good thing I didn't handcuff myself to your bed, right?" America said happily and he looked at England's wide eyes. "Then your comfy bed would have become broken and no longer able to be so soft."

America's blue eyes lit up and he grinned at England for a moment, but then it faded after seeing England's pissed off expression.

"It is your own bloody fault for falling asleep not the bed." England snapped angrily and his hands were on America's bare chest. "Just leave my bed out of it."

"What are you going to do about it. Make me eat your lousy cooking." America commented smugly and he flashed England a bright smile. Completely forgetting the fact he was still tied to the bed and his wrists were handcuffed together. Plus the fact England had the upper hand.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

_Past_

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

England glared at him and then pulled out a pair of handcuffs from under his pillow.

"Wow, You have handcuffs under your pillow. Wow would have thought it." America commented cheerfully and he grinned at England.

"At least it is not a bloody gun." England snapped angrily and his cheeks were burning. "You nearly shot me with that damn thing this morning."

"Your fault for scaring me by dressing up as a Zombie and it was life like too." America commented sulkily and he puffed out his cheeks. "Too bad I missed you and ran out of bullets. Next time I won't move the spare bullets from under my pillow."

_America had been watching horror movies and reading scary books ever since the first of October so that when Halloween arrived he would not be frightened by England. However it backfired and resulted in about thirty days of restless sleeping. On the morning of Halloween England was smirking as he carefully walked to America who was sleeping and felt quite proud of his Zombie outfit._

'_America will be screaming in terror.' England thought smugly as he shook America awake and watched as those blue eyes widened in fright._

"_I shall eat your brain." England whispered in a creepy voice and he felt pretty smug for making America afraid._

"_Ahhh! Get back scary brain eating Zombie! I won't let you eat my brain! Die Zombie!" America screamed shrilly and his right hand went under his pillow pulling out a hand gun. England's brilliant green eyes widened in shock for America had a gun and it was under the pillow._

_America's hand was trembling and he fired at England who was frozen in surprise. Luckily it missed England by a mere inch and only because America's aim was put off a little by his shaking hand._

"_It is me, England. You bloody idiot." England snapped angrily and another shot was fired just like the other missing him._

"_Zombie die." America stated coldly and he fired until there was no bullets left. His hand shook every single time and he kept on missing England._

"_I'm not a Zombie." England said firmly and he gritted his teeth together._

"_Uh huh sure. Damn I shouldn't have moved my extra bullets." America told him and rolled his blue eyes in annoyance. _

"_Today is Halloween." England stated slowly and he glared at America._

"_Jeez, Not cool scaring someone when they first wake up." America commented causally and he puffed out his cheeks._

"_You almost shot me." England snapped angrily and his arms were crossed. _

"_Because I thought you were a Zombie." America told him slowly and he sighed deeply. "When you dress like a Zombie and stuff..People will fire at you with bullets or at least me."_

"_Why the bloody hell do you even have a damn fully loaded gun under your pillow, America. Fully loaded no less." England managed to say calmly and his right eye were twitching._

"_Just in case of a sudden Zombie attack." America commented cheerfully and England felt like yelling._

England rolled his eyes and he handcuffed America's wrists which were still handcuffed together to the bed.

"What are you doing?" America asked calmly and then his cheeks went a faint shade of pink when England's right knee slowly rubbed his lower regions.

"I will only stop if you say to me…England I enjoy and love your food." England stated calmly and he watched as America's cheeks puffed out.

"No way in hell will I ever say it. Nope I would rather say anything, but that." America said firmly and England's smirked at him.

"We shall see, America." England commented smoothly and he felt very bold due to wearing his old pirate outfit. "You will say you love and enjoy my food."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

England smirked down at America and his hands were on those cold nipples. He made to keep rubbing his right knee against America's bare length and felt

"I won't say it." America said in annoyance and his cheeks puffed out, but after a moment of feeling the friction and the hands toying with his nipples and he felt a little overwhelmed.

"Come on, love. Say you love and enjoy my food." England commented smoothly and he watched as America's cheek turned pink.

"No way." America managed to say firmly and he bite down on his lip. For England's lips were now on his nipples licking them and it felt pretty good.

"It is rather simple, America." England muttered and he stripped off his lower outfit. America mentally groaned at the loss of England's right length, but then bite back a moan from feeling England's length pressed against his own.

"I refuse to say it, England." America said stubbornly and his body moved on its own arching up wanting to feel more of him. England smirked faintly and his lips moved to America's neck. He suckled and created quite a few hickies on America's neck.

"You are such a child at times by being so bloody stubborn." England stated in a slightly annoyance voice, but then he kissed America on the lips and managed to slip his tongue in for America made a slight gasp. His hands trailed down America's backside and reached down to firmly grope him on the bottom. England's fingers teased America's hole and did not enter inside.

'Damnit, This feels really good. Who would of thought that England would be such a good kisser and this feels hot.' America mentally thought and he decided to kiss England back. After a few minutes England broke the kiss and then smirked smugly at the flushed America.

"Now will you say it." England said calmly and he watched as America's cheeks puffed out.

"Nope." America stated simply to him and his body felt as if it was on fire, but then England moved away from him and America groaned in loss.

"Be that way, America. I will be back with some crumpets." England told him smoothly and he had to smile for his plan will work.

'America will tell me he enjoys and loves my cooking.' England thought to himself and felt rather calm.

"England. Jeez, you are so mean and I feel rather hot." America said in a sulky voice and mentally pouted for England does enjoy being difficult.

"I will have you eat some crumpets and depending on your answer. I might actually continue onward with my actions towards you." England stated firmly and his arms were crossed. "If I receive the wrong answer than I will not give you a treat and instead leave you there until morning."

'I have to chose between being stubborn or just saying what England wants me to say and he would…fuck me.' America thought and his cheeks burned. 'Jeez, I wish there was a third option.'

"Just think about it." England said calmly and then he walked out of the door. America pouted and he sighed heavily for in the end he might say to him 'England, I enjoy and love your cooking'.

'England fights dirty.' America thought to himself and then moaned for his lower regions were throbbing. He closed his blue eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. 'England is such a damn jerk for leaving me like this all bothered and I can't move to relieve myself either.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

America fell asleep waiting for England and he was snoring softly. Then the door opened, quiet footsteps, and there was a deep sigh.

"Honestly, I was gone for one hour and he is sleeping. Unbelievable, but then again he is America after all." England muttered to himself and he was holding a tray of crumpets. He looked at America's innocent sleeping face while putting the tray onto the night stand and his lips curled up into a faint smile for America looked rather adorable.

"Time to wake up." England said quietly and then he gave him a light kiss on the lips. America's blue eyes opened up and he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You are a jerk, England." America stated firmly and his cheeks were puffed out. "I was waiting and waiting, but you took forever and I fell asleep."

He watched as England rolled his eyes in annoyance and heard him sighing.

"Now then I shall feed you some crumpets." England commented in a casual voice and he held a crumpet in his right hand.

"I'm not going to say it. You left me with such a painful problem and now think I'm going to say what you want me to say." America muttered in a sulky voice and he glared for a moment at England. "You were cruel by leaving me here with something I couldn't take care of by myself."

A crumpet was pressed to America's closed lips, but soon they opened for England used his left hand to grope his bottom.

'England plays dirty.' America mentally thought and half of the crumpet was inside of his mouth. He managed to swallow half of it and then England pushed the rest inside. 'At least I really do not need to chew my food. I can swallow a whole entire hamburger.'

"How did you like the crumpet, America?" England asked smoothly and he kissed America on the neck.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

America smiled innocently at England and then blinked his blue eyes.

"It was terrible and I hated it. Your crumpets sucked." America commented cheerfully and he grinned at England's shell shocked expression.

"You are so bloody stubborn." England told him in an irritated voice and America nodded at him.

"Yep and there is no way I will say. I love your food and that I enjoyed it." America said happily and then he blinked for England was smirking.

"You just said those words, America." England commented smugly into his ear and then grinned. "You just say that you love my food and that you enjoyed it."

"What? You are trying to twist my words. Not cool, England." America snapped in annoyance and he glared at him for a moment.

"I'm just using selective hearing just like you." England whispered into America's ear and he smirked faintly at those flushed cheeks. "Besides I have something nice for you."

"A huge robot or is it a giant cola?" America asked causally and England rolled his green eyes at him.

"Honestly, America. You drive me crazy." England muttered softly while shaking his head and he knew the other was being difficult on purpose.

"Yep, It's my job England." America commented cheerfully and then he was kissed lightly on the lips by England.

"Now then will you behave yourself?" England asked calmly and he already knew the answer would be No.

"Nope, I can't behave myself because when you are around I want to behave badly and annoy you. I'm just so naughty and I wanna play with you, England." America said in a flirty voice while grinning at England and noticing his cheeks turned red. "Happy Halloween."

"America, I suppose I must discipline you. Happy Halloween to you too." England managed to say calmly and he looked at America's bright smile.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

England's length was between America's legs and he smirked as America groan of pleasure. His hands were on those perky and cold nipples toying with them. He kissed America deeply and his tongue was exploring the warm mouth that tasted like freedom.

"Mm." America moaned as England rubbed faster and faster creating more friction. The hands felt marvelous and he was feeling pretty good for everything felt so hot. He felt England's manhood now near his entrance silently teasing and taunting. His back arched and he wanted to feel England.

"Will you say that my food is delicious?" England asked smoothly and America's cheeks puffed out. He sighed deeply for America still refuses to say those words and England moved away.

"I wonder if you would like my own personal sauce." England muttered softly into America's right ear and he moved his length near those slightly parted lips.

"I bet it won't be any good." America commented before he moved his lips onto the tip and mentally grinned for England was moaning lewdly.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Trick and Treat**

**By Waterrain**

"I bet it won't be any good." America commented before he moved his lips onto the tip and mentally grinned for England was moaning lewdly.

"America, You are good with your bloody mouth." England groaned, he arched himself farther inside of those lips, and America managed to quickly bring the green eyed Nation to climax. Afterwards England pulled his length out of the other Nation's mouth and he licked his fingers while the blue eyed Nation licked his lips. He slipped three fingers inside of America hole.

"Ngh." America moaned lewdly, his legs were spreading, and he enjoyed the feeling of those fingers.

"Say that my food is delicious." England said smoothly as he moved his fingers in and out of the moaning blonde.

"My food is delicious." America managed to say, his eyes were unfocussed, and he knew what England had wanted him to say.

"I can do this for hours, America. You know what I bloody meant you stubborn little thing." England snapped in annoyance and he heard the blue eyed Nation giggle. "Not funny."

England moved his fingers in and out very slowly making the other Nation groan in frustration.

"I refuse to enter you until those words are spoken." The green eyed Nation stated firmly before licking and softly kissing America's tip.

"Ngh. Fine, Your food is delicious and amazing. I love it and I love your special sauce it tastes really good." America moaned out loudly, his legs parting farther, and arching into the other Nation's fingers while thinking screw it. "Now please fuck me before I explode."

"That is much better America." England said smoothly, he moved his fingers out, and listened to the groan. "Do not worry my dear for there shall be something even better inside of you."

The green eyed Nation moved his vital regions between those parted legs, he looked at America's expression of sheer need, and after a moment had his manhood tease the entrance for a minute.

"England no fair. Don't tease me again. You are so damn sadist to me, jerk." America groaned and he arched upwards along with spreading his legs farther apart.

'I do enjoy seeing that expression of pure want, need, and longing. I'm a bit sadist at times.' England briefly thought before moving his length slowly inside of America's hole and both of them moaned.

England kissed him deeply on the lips silencing their moans of pleasure, his hands teasingly rubbing along with pinching America's nipples, and he moved at a faster pace inside of the blue eyed Nation.

'Man this feels pretty darn good.' America thought to himself and he was kissing England back. 'Why didn't I give in earlier. Who would have guessed this would feel so amazing.'

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
